


Competitive Bastards

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the fencing pictures for the Time book. The boys line up for a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever. It sucks. Don't hate me.

“Gentlemen, step up to your marks please.” The elderly referee’s crinkled face remained impassive, although that was due more to his extensive training rather than a lack of thoughts echoing through his mind. He glanced at the two competitors, who were following his instructions, with a small amount of apprehension. The referee had been running this fencing club for a long time and had seen many a gentleman test his skills on the court. Each one had been gifted in his own way, and all that passed through his doors strove to be the best there ever was. And then there were these two.   
When they had first entered his office, he had known they were different. When he questioned their presence, the slightly shorter one responded with “We heard you were the best. We wish to learn from you.” And now they were the best, the elderly man thought to himself, albeit for different reasons. The shorter one relied on energy and enthusiasm. He would attack from all angles, anything to gain the advantage. The taller, leaner one relied more on strategy. He found his opponents’ weaknesses and used them to win. The referee cringed as the opponents were finally ready; this was going to get messy.   
As a seasoned professional, he was absolutely correct. “Competitive bastards” he whispered as he kept them from completely destroying everything in sight as their foils battered at each other. Neither male’s strategy was working, as they tended to cancel each other. This pattern was leading to very frustrated males, who seemed bent on bringing the other to his knees. The walls of the fencing hall were lined with other men who egged on the competitors. In short, the hall was chaotic.   
“Return” the referee bellowed, a surprisingly loud, reverberating sound for someone with such a slight build. In the sudden silence that followed, he allowed himself to breathe before he was confronted by the competitors. “Master? Why did you stop us? We were tied!” the younger, taller male questioned, vestiges of his adrenaline still singing in his wide eyes. The shorter male also nodded, his dyed flaming red hair moving briskly with each motion. The referee sighed “We were not getting anywhere. You are too evenly matched. There was no point in completely destroying each other.” The two males looked at each other in confusion, but respectfully nodded. “Come back next week boys. You will be able to compete against other men.”  
Changmin and Yunho bowed dutifully and left for the changing rooms, quietly bickering. “I totally would have won had he not stopped us Min! Even you can’t out-think my maneuvering.”   
Changmin stopped at looked down the slight distance with an eyebrow quirked. “You have got to be joking Yunho. Even your eternal 5 year old energy cannot last long enough to beat me. After all, you are older. Your stamina just isn’t as good as mine.”  
“Said the man that wants to sit down every couple of songs we perform. How is that stamina then?”   
“It’s called conserving energy,” Changmin stated, wondering just when his hyung had become so feisty. It certainly wasn’t his influence.   
“Okay, let’s test your ability to conserve energy then. How about we have a ping-pong tournament?” Yunho suggested gleefully, knowing full well that his maknae sucked royally at the game.  
“Oh. So you think you can beat me? I am not that bad Yunho! I was…distracted. It ruined my focus.” Changmin thought desperately for a good excuse, knowing full well that he was going to lose this argument. His hyung quite possibly had Changmin wrapped around his middle finger. An impressive feat if you thought about it.   
“Prove it.” With that last challenge, Yunho got right into Changmin’s face, lips millimeters apart. God, his maknae was gorgeous. No wonder fan girls everywhere extolled his looks. Too bad about his personality (‘hehehe’ Yunho thought).   
Changmin gritted his teeth, smirked down and said “Bring it. I get to decide the judges.”  
“Kyu-line I bet. We wouldn’t want impartial judges now would we?” Yunho grumbled.   
“Impartial my butt. Everyone has a soft spot for you.” Even me is the thought that goes unsaid.  
‘And that is how it should be,’ thought Yunho, following slightly behind the maknae, totally not checking out his rather attractive butt in those high-waist pants. ‘Although you won my heart Min.” Yup, competitive till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a sequel to this. Idk. It might happen.


End file.
